


Sherlock-related Artwork

by Cylin, patternofdefiance



Series: Cylin's Artworks [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Bondage, Boys Kissing, Cyberlock, Dark, Drug Use, Fawnlock, Greaserlock, Horselock, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Nightfurylock, Potterlock, alienlock, some is NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cylin/pseuds/Cylin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/patternofdefiance/pseuds/patternofdefiance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random collection of works of art I do for Sherlock.<br/>Updates every time I draw something new, so check back :)</p><p>Rating varies from Teen to Mature. I will warn for Mature in the chapter summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The One Where Sherlock And John Have A Special Pet...

**John:** Sherlock! Stop antagonising the Alien! I swear to God, if you make it sad one more time, YOU spend the three hours it takes to get all the mucus out of the carpet on your knees with a brush!

 


	2. Matilda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the story around Matilda (Sherlock's and John's pet Alien) continues...

Weird Domesticity

 

Red Pants Thief

 


	3. Song Art - Go Ask Alice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Possible Triggers** : Drug Use.

For the [Letsdrawsherlock](http://letsdrawsherlock.tumblr.com/)-Musical-Challenge on Tumblr.  
Sherlock's relationship to drugs, inspired by Jefferson Airplane's [White Rabbit](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XR8LFNUr3vw)

**Go Ask Alice**

  



	4. Fawnlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WIP/FINISHED


	5. FawnLock FINISHED! (finally)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished this F***er!  
> I've never drawn fur before, so that was quite a challenge.


	6. The Kiss Series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dunno if I will add to this, but I might if the mood strikes me. :3

S: John, what do you want?! I’m thinking!  
J: Well, Sherlock. Deduce.  
S: …  
S: I - Oh God, John. I hav- nev- I… Oh God.

[twistedthicket1](http://twistedthicket1.tumblr.com/post/62646799092/cylin-aka-ankamo-the-kiss-s-john-what-do-you) wrote a fic [here](http://cylin-aka-ankamo.tumblr.com/post/62727378671/twistedthicket1-cylin-aka-ankamo-the-kiss)! (NSFW)  
[crazyatyou](http://crazyatyou.tumblr.com/post/63725239256/cylin-aka-ankamo-the-kiss-s-john-what-do-you) wrote fic [here](http://cylin-aka-ankamo.tumblr.com/post/63744374113/crazyatyou-cylin-aka-ankamo-the-kiss-s), too! (kinda SFW)  
[jwtroemner](http://jwtroemner.tumblr.com/post/62792295872/cylin-aka-ankamo-the-kiss-s-john-what-do-you) did a wonderful analysis [here](http://cylin-aka-ankamo.tumblr.com/post/63743772230/jwtroemner-cylin-aka-ankamo-the-kiss-s) (SFW)  
[theadventuresofholmesandwatson](http://theadventuresofholmesandwatson.tumblr.com) wrote [this](http://theadventuresofholmesandwatson.tumblr.com/post/64789592840/cylin-aka-ankamo-the-kiss-s-john-what-do-you) short, but wonderful beauty (SFW)  
[Enidblack](http://enidblack.tumblr.com) was bunnied into [this](http://enidblack.tumblr.com/post/64339401682/cylin-aka-ankamo-the-kiss-s-john-what-do-you)! (SFW, but I hope she continues this to a very NSFW fic!!!)  
[Thaliamousa](http://thaliamousa.tumblr.com) wrote a tiny fic [here](http://thaliamousa.tumblr.com/post/64404397130/cylin-aka-ankamo-the-kiss-s-john-what-do-you) (SFW)  
[Lizthirose](http://lizthirose.tumblr.com) was inspired to write this [here](http://lizthirose.tumblr.com/post/64523034498/cylin-aka-ankamo-the-kiss-s-john-what-do-you) (NSFW)

 

**Yay! Fic!**  
[Here](http://theadventuresofholmesandwatson.tumblr.com/post/64896283098/cylin-aka-ankamo-another-in-my-first) by [theadventuresofholmesandwatson](http://patternofdefiance.tumblr.com/post/67151300246/cylin-aka-ankamo-another-in-my-first) (SFW)[  
](http://patternofdefiance.tumblr.com/post/67151300246/cylin-aka-ankamo-another-in-my-first)[Here](http://patternofdefiance.tumblr.com/post/67151300246/cylin-aka-ankamo-another-in-my-first) by [patternofdefiance](http://patternofdefiance.tumblr.com) (uhm… very much NSFW)[  
](http://patternofdefiance.tumblr.com)[Here](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F1049758&t=ZjM0YTg2YTk1MjlkNjM2NDNhYTE2Nzg3YTU4MDkzZDliNDJlOTljYyw1YWFWOElUMg%3D%3D) by [Merindab](http://merindab.tumblr.com) (also very NSFW)

 


	7. Potterlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For michi_thekiller  
> WARNING for heavy scarring

“Sherlock, Hogwarts was a long, long time ago.”  
“But- _Salazar!_ \- I missed you so much.”  
“The Deatheaters got the world. _You_ got the world - everything you wanted, Sherlock. But I am no longer going to be part of it.”


	8. Sherlock Whump?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Older drawing from 2014


	9. Horselock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...because I can.


	10. Let's Draw Sherlock - Film Scene Mashup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to draw my John not to look like Leo D. makes him look like Matt Damon apparently… weird. o.O IDK  
> I love the aquarium-scene in R&J…. *sighs happily*
> 
> From 2013


	11. Cyberlock

_“Let me see it.”_

_“No, Sherlock, please, it’s not-”_

_“Let me see!” Sherlock grabbed John’s arm roughly, prying it away from his chest. He stopped abruptly, staring. John turned his head away, not wanting to see his friend’s face change. He was human, John was not._

_Sherlock’s breath washed over John’s forehead as he stared in slight horror, but also in fascinated wonder. “My God, John…,” he breathed, the words quivering oddly. “Other Cyborgs have a human brain, but you – you’ve got –” His fingers trailed over the broken synthetic skin, the inner transmorphic body visible, as his voice whispered out to nothing. His fingertips stopped over where John’s human heart was beating frantically in its protective casing, pumping fluid through his phoney body._

_“The case is cracked,” Sherlock observed quietly._

_John smiled without humour. “I’m not invincible.”_

 

 **Cyborg AU anyone?**  
Anyone wanna write this???  
*casts hopeful glances around*  
There is a fill for this by outercorner on Tumblr which you can find [here](http://outercorner.tumblr.com/post/60886463699/cyberlock-the-heart). But be warned, it's very much NC-17!


	12. Rope Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for BDSM


	13. Greaserlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because michi_thekiller (again...)
> 
> Apparently I channeled The King, James Dean, John Travolta, oh and the 11th Doctor?!  
> And of course, Sherlock is the King of Hearts and John the Ace of Spades… or maybe I should have done it the other way round….


	14. Nightfurylock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I had to. HTTYD cross-over

> NightfuryLock DesertfuryJohn
> 
> _“You’re amazing!”_ _“Oh no, really,John. It’s nothing special…”_
> 
> NightfuryLock. Is that a thing? If not **Can we make it a thing?**
> 
> Sherlock is a nightfury, who had hatched without wings, but nature had given him a massive intellect almost as if in recompense.  
> John is a desertfury, who escaped the desert with his life, but paid for his survival with one wing.  
> Both are bound to the ground, but together both are defying the old saying; for a downed dragon is _not_ necessarily a dead dragon.
> 
>  


	15. Take Me to Church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My most popular pic on Tumblr


	16. Ethnicity-Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because there are too many white men on TV


	17. Johnlockary - NSFW (Mature)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah....

Johnlockary is not dead, right?!


End file.
